


The King is Cruel. Right?

by tianatodoroki_megasimp05



Category: The cruel king
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianatodoroki_megasimp05/pseuds/tianatodoroki_megasimp05
Summary: The king has ruled since before the humans died off. Or so everyone thought.What happens when he's mated to the last one?-----She's lived in fear, head full of lies.When he brings her to light, will she accept it or run?
Relationships: King and Commoner - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

"Wake up were going to be late!" I felt someone shaking me awake. 

"Okay, okay." I mumbled out, rubbing my eyes. "Late for what exactly?"

"The census dear." My mom dead panned. 

"Oh! Do we have to go?"

"Would you rather us be killed?"

"We're going to be killed anyway!"

"Don't say that."

"I'm eighteen." I sighed. "It could still be in effect. Get dressed." 

I nodded. "Yes mother." 

I put on a nice floral dress, with my black converse to match. 

My mother looked me over, scoffing when she saw the shoes. 

"You can't wear- you know what, let's just go." She sighed and we started the walk to the city center. 

Everyone was staring at me funny like they knew. 

Do they know? 

I'm sure my heart was beating out of my chest for them to hear. 

"Who the hell brought a human here?" My eyes widened slightly. 

Maybe there's someone else? 

I dropped to the ground like everyone else as his voice rang through the center. 

"You." I heard his voice in front of me. 

"Yes King Damien." My voice quivered. 

"Come with me." He offered a hand and I took it hesitantly. 

We moved through the crowd, and started walking into the castle. 

I looked around in awe, I've only seen the outside. 

He walked us into an office, locking the door, and I instantly panicked. 

I moved away from him, cowering in fear. 

"Hey hey, relax, we're just talking." 

"Please don't h-hurt me."

"Why would I do that mon amore?" He took a step towards me with his hands up, fangs gone. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." 

He glanced down for a second. 

"Nice shoes." A small smile made it's way onto my face. 

"Thank you." 

Why is he being so nice? Is he trying to make me let my guard down?

"Are you hungry or anything?" I shook my head. 

It could be poison for all I know. 

"I've never heard of you, how come?" 

"I'm not sure my King." 

"Please don't." He groaned softly. "And technically I'm not king to you."

I nodded slightly, still keeping my eyes on the ground. 

I wonder if mother is okay? 

"Who was that you were with?"

"My mother." He nodded, raising a hand.

I flinched, holding myself. He sighed. 

"Why are you so afraid of me?" He whispered, bending down to my level. 

"Please be honest?"

I'm surprised he hasn't just mind controlled it out of me by now. 

"I-I don't want you to b-bite me or r-rape me."

I felt his hand on my chin, making me make eye contact with him. 

Wow his eyes are beautiful. 

Why am I getting butterflies? 

"I'm not going to do either of those things okay?" I nodded slightly. 

"You know your mom is also a vampire, yes?" My eyes widened. 

"What? No she isn't." He nodded. "She is. The only human I was sensing was you." 

She's like them? She's a murderer too? 

I pushed him away, backing into the wall. 

"You're going to kill me aren't you? Like the rest of the humans?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

I shook my head, overwhelmed with fear. 

I'm sure I'm the last human alive now, but I might not be in the next second. 

I'm choosing flight. 

I dashed past him, unlocking the door. 

I made it out into the hall, running anywhere away from him. 

Someone grabbed me with a strong grip, pinning me to the wall. 

"This is nice." My eyes widened. 

"A human?" His eyes darted to my neck. 

"Don't mind if I do." His head dropped to my neck, biting down, and I screamed out in pain. 

Tears flowed down my cheeks. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He was ripped off me, and I moaned in pain, covering the holes. 

I heard a sickening crack, and I was being moved. 

"You're okay." I felt a warm rag on my neck and it felt really good. 

"Why did you run?" 

"I was afraid."

"That I would kill you?" 

I nodded, dropping my eyes to the floor. 

"Okay let's talk this out? What makes you think I would hurt you?"

"Mom said that vampires killed off the humans a long time ago."

"That's not true. We tried to save the humans, there was a plague." 

I nodded. How much has my mother lied to me about? Is she even my mother? 

"She also said that the ones who didn't want to become vampires were raped then killed." He shook his head. 

"We made them comfortable, taking some blood to prep the vampires." I nodded. 

"And um...she said that you're the worst of them all." 

"Am I really?"

He looked under the rag, pulling it away when he noticed it stopped bleeding. 

"Have I been horrible in any way?" I shook my head. 

"It's very true for my brother, but not for me." I nodded. 

"You have a brother?" He nodded. "He's been gone for a while, trying to get better, but he's still dangerous."

"Dangerous to who? Aren't I the only human?"

"Yes you are, the last one." I nodded. 

"So you're not going to kill me because of that?"

"No. I can't actually." He chuckled to himself. "But others are going to try to."

I nodded. 

"So you're really not going to hurt me?"

He shook his head. 

"I still don't trust you."

"That's fair." He sighed. "Would you like to stay here at the castle, or go back home? I'm not forcing you to stay."

A part of me wanted to stay here, with him, which was very weird. 

Another part of me never wanted to go back home, I felt betrayed. 

That's two points to staying here. 

Everything I know is back home, but those were all lies. 

"I'll stay." I said softly. "Okay. You can leave whenever you want, you know right?" I nodded. 

"Okay. Come with me." I got up and followed behind him. 

As we walked, the number of people became less and less. 

"So you can stay in here, my room is next door." I nodded, looking up at him. 

There go those butterflies again. Why? 

Why aren't I actually scared of him. 

"Lunch is in about half an hour, do you want anything?"

"Are you guys going to be drinking blood?" He shook his head. "We don't do that anymore."

"But he just-"

"He's still transitioning, and you're gorgeous. Probably killed his self control." 

I flushed red and he chuckled. 

"I'll just have whatever you have?"

"Okay. Do you like mushrooms?"

"I've never had any." He nodded. "Well you can always dig them out if you don't want them."

He's actually kind of nice. 

"I'm just asking one thing." I nodded. 

"Please don't leave this area without me? I don't think you want what happened earlier to happen again."

I nodded. 

"What if you're gone?"

"Just call out for me, I'll be here." I nodded. 

"I have to go wrap up the census, so I'll be back in time for lunch." I nodded. 

"I'll be here." I gave him a small smile. 

"Okay." He patted my head as he passed by me. 

There was a gust of wind, then he was gone. 

Why is my heart beating so fast? 

I just met the guy. 

I decided to take a shower, changing into a hoodie that I borrowed from Damien.

I don't think he would mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm back." 

I looked up from the book I found about artificial blood. 

"Hi!" I smiled, mood instantly lifted now that he was back. 

Maybe I imprinted on him or something, like a baby animal? Anyway. 

"Lunch will be ready in a second." He lifted off his shirt and I turned away, covering my eyes. 

"You're in my room you know." He chuckled and I flushed red. 

I was wrapped up in his blankets, sitting in the chair in the corner. 

"Sorry."

"No it's fine, I don't mind." He came back out in some casual clothes. 

His hair was disheveled, and honestly...he was hot. Can't even lie about it, vampire or not. 

"Let's go." I nodded and got up, bookmarking the page. 

"Interesting?" I nodded. "Have any questions?"

"How are you still alive if you stopped drinking blood?"

"Well my diet's changed over the decades, and we put the same nutritions that are found in blood, in the food."

"So I'm gonna be eating blood basically?"

He chuckled. "No, I made sure your's is 'normal' in a sense." 

I nodded. 

"How old are you?" He thought for a second, doing some quick math. 

"I'll tell you some other time." 

"Why?" He sighed. "Reasons."

"That's fair." We walked into the kitchen, and the food was there at the counter. 

"Where is everyone?" I looked around. 

"I'm trying to keep you a secret for now."

I nodded. "To keep me safe or to make sure know one knows I existed before?"

"I'm not going to kill you." He handed me a fork. 

"How do I know that this isn't poison?" 

He sighed, grabbed a forkful of my food, and chewed, swollowing it. 

"You're a vampire." He groaned. 

"It's not poison. You're just going to have to trust me." I looked down at the plate, considering my options. 

I looked back up at him and he gave me a small smile that made my heart flutter. 

I grabbed the fork, taking a small bite. 

This is really good!

He sighed in relief, and started eating his food. 

"Shit." He cursed softly. 

"Look at me." I looked over at him, and his eyes glowed faintly. 

"Stay quiet." I nodded. 

"Hello brother." I heard a new voice, so I looked up. 

He looked identical to Damien. 

"What are you doing out?"

"I passed my test."

"I didn't approve of that."

"You're not in charge of me...is someone else here?"

"Nope."

"So why do you have two plates of food?"

"One is normal food, I wanted to see if they taste the same." 

He chuckled softly. 

"Why do you lie to me?"

"Because you're dangerous."

"Not anymore. Did you ever find that human?"

"No. Either she's dead or really good at hiding."

"Her parents?" He bit his lip. 

"Gone a long time ago, her current guardian was actually a vampire keeping her secret."

He nodded. 

"Are you going to keep her for yourself if you find her?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Like we had back in the day, a pet." 

What? 

"You know I don't do that anymore."

"Oh come on! It would be fun! Especially if she's beautiful. Plus, we haven't had real blood in a while." 

My stomach dropped. 

"It's not our fault the humans died off. You can't complain about not having real blood."

"Can I have her? If you find her?"

"Hell no."

"What? Why?" 

"God knows the things you'll put her through."

"She would enjoy it." He shrugged. 

"Anyway I'll let you eat." He glanced in my direction so I just closed my eyes. 

"I'll be in the city, trying to find her."

"Good luck. She's been hiding for eighteen years." 

"Yeah yeah." 

I felt the air on my skin once he was gone. 

"Sorry about that." 

"Its okay." 

We ate in silence. 

"Do you want to do anything specific today?"

I shook my head. 

"Okay." He put the plates in the sink. 

"You used to have pets?" He froze. 

"Yeah." He said softly. 

"Like- you drink blood from them and do whatever you want?" He nodded. 

"Is that what I am?"

He shook his head. "No no no, I don't do that anymore."

"I heard." He sighed. 

"I would like to hug you if that's okay?" 

That was random. 

I mean it's just a hug right? 

I nodded and he put his arms around me, resting his head on mine. 

I hugged back, melting into the hug. 

He smelt so good, and was surprisingly warm. 

Completely different to what my mom said. 

He's like a kind, gentle giant, not some cruel king. 

I closed my eyes, relaxing into his hold. 

I heard a low thump and it startled me. 

He was frozen too. 

"I thought your heart doesn't..."

"I doesn't." We were both confused. 

"How-"

"I don't know." He sighed. "I'll talk to my mom about it."

"Okay." I smiled up at him and he blinked. 

"It happened again." 

"It did?" He nodded. 

"This is very weird."

"Tell me about it. Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." 

I put my hand in his, and he led me out to a garden. 

"Woah these are so beautiful!" 

"Yeah." His ears perked up. "You seem gentle enough, go catch me a butterfly." 

I nodded and walked into the butterfly area. 

I saw him talking with a woman who looked a lot like him, so it was probably his mother. 

She told him something and his eyes widened. 

I felt something land on my forehead and I smiled, walking over to the two, but the woman was gone before I got there. 

"I got one."

"Amazing job." He took it off my forehead, looking at it before he let it go. 

"What did she say?"

"It was just a one time thing that's happened before, I just never noticed. 

"Oh okay." 

"Yeah." 

"Do your eyes hurt? I know it's kind of bright today."

He smiled. "I'll be fine for a few more minutes, thanks." 

I nodded. His hair almost looked like it was glowing in the sunlight. 

He was just...wow.

"You're staring."

I flushed red, moving my eyes to a flower. 

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"I wasn't!" I giggled softly and he chuckled. 

I love that sound. 

"I'll let you have this one."

"Ha! I beat a King."

"Yeah yeah. I bet you can't beat me in chess."

"I bet I can." I'm pretty good at chess actually. 

"What do I get when I beat you?"

"A kiss." I grinned. "On the lips. What do I get when I win?"

I'm confident I can win. 

You can have my credit card for ten minutes how about that?"

I gasped. Now I have to win. 

"Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the castle. 

He led me back to his office and pulled out a board. 

"Let's do this." 

I was moving pawns to set him up, and he was countering it. 

Little did he know he gave me an opening. 

"Check." I smiled proudly. 

"Oh God I hate to do this." With one move he had Checkmate. 

"Checkmate." He whispered softly. 

My stomach dropped as we made eye contact. 

That means I have to kiss him. 

"Look, you don't have to kiss me if you don't want to, I completely understand." 

"No I will. It's only fair." 

I got up, walking around the chess table in front of him.

"Um... I've been locked up my whole live I've never..." 

He nodded, standing up to his full height. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Some part of me wants him to kiss me, and not because of the bet. 

"Yeah, you can." 

I tippie toed as he leaned down and he hesitated before our lips connected. 

"I'm struggling here." I groaned out. 

"Oh right, sorry." I felt his hands on my sides. 

"Can I?"

I nodded and he lifted me up, so I put my legs around him. 

I felt his hand on the back of my head, bringing me forward to connect out lips. 

Wow. Just wow. 

I felt like there were sparks running through my veins, butterflies replacing my stomach, and my head was foggy. 

He pulled away. 

"You need to breathe." He whispered and I realized I wasn't. 

"Wow."

"Yeah." I opened my eyes to look at him. 

"You're blushing Damien."

"So are you- and I'm not blushing."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not- I can't." 

"Give me you're phone." 

He handed it to me from his back pocket. 

I flipped it to the camera. 

"Smile." I kissed his cheek with a smile on my face and took the picture. 

"Look." I pointed at his cheeks. 

"What the hell?" He pulled his brows together. 

"I don't think you get what I mean. I can't blush. There's no blood to rush to my cheeks."

My eyes widened slightly. 

"Maybe it's just the light in here."

"Yeah." I poked his cheek and he slapped away my hand. 

"Can you put me down?" I whispered, suddenly realizing how close we were. 

"Yeah of course." He set me down, gazing into my eyes. 

It's almost like he has a reddish brown section amogst the blue. I've never seen eyes like his before. 

"Guys? Sorry to interrupt." 

I jumped, shaking my head to get out of my trance. 

"Yes David?" 

I guess he trusts him since he didn't hide me this time. 

"Martha would like to know if she should change the sheets in your room." 

He glanced back at me and I flushed from embarrassment. 

"No, they're fine." He nodded, looking at me for a second. 

"Hi there." He waved. "Hi."

I waved back shyly. 

"You're pretty." He said, a small, knowing smile on his face. 

"Thank you?"

"Don't know how to take a compliment gorgeous?" 

"David." He said in the same tone he used in the city center. 

"Jeez." He rolled his eyes and left. 

"You have a king voice."

"What?" He cleared his voice. 

"I don't."

"Yeah you do! You used it at the festival, just now, and when..."

When he ordered my father to be killed. 

"Dad no!" 

"My star, I'll be fine."

"But I'll never get to see you again!"

"Caelum. You're mother will take good care of you okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't cry." He wiped away my tears. 

"I love you."

"I love you too dad."

"Take him away." There's his voice. 

The king voice. 

I shook my head, backing away from him. I felt like throwing up. I kissed him- 

"What's wrong, what happened?"

He reached out for me. 

"No! Don't touch me." Hurt flashed in his eyes. 

"Do you want me to go?"

"Yes." He nodded and left, closing the door behind him. 

Don't go. 

Come back. 

I stood at the door, wanting to go get him back and get comforted. 

But instead, I slid down the door and cried hard. 

I don't know why my father was ordered to be killed, if he was even my father at all. 

Nonetheless, he raised me. 

I just want a hug. 

He said if I call out he'll be there right? 

"Damien?" I whispered. 

"Yeah?" 

He was on the other side of the door. 

"I need a hug."

"You need to let me in." I sighed softly, opening the door. 

He pulled me into his chest. 

"I don't know-"

"Please don't say anything." I gripped the back of his shirt, pushing my face into his chest. 

I heart his heart beat again, stronger this time. 

I wonder why that happens? 

My breathing evened out again, and I felt the need to explain, especially because I hurt him. 

"You used your king voice when you ordered my father to be killed eight years ago." I whispered, knowing he would here. 

"That was you." I heard the realization in his voice. 

"No wonder you looked so familiar." He mumbled. 

"I'm sorry." He squeezed me. "I'm so sorry." 

I nodded, another tear rolling down my cheek. 

He held me there on the floor for a while, rubbing my sides. 

"My King dinner is ready." There was a knock at the door. 

"Okay I'll be down in a moment." 

"Yes My King."

"What's for dinner?"

"Musroom ravioli." I nodded.

"It was a long time ago. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did." 

"No you have every right to react that way." He kissed my head and my heart fluttered. 

"Let's go." He pulled me to stand and led me down the hallway, but we weren't walking with any urgency. 

"I hate that I was the reason you cried." He admitted softly and my heart skipped a beat. 

"It wasn't you." I tried to reassure him. 

"The memory just came back of when he was gone." I squeezed his hand and smiled. 

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault. You probably just had to execute the order. Right?"

"Right." He said softly.


End file.
